


Life of the party

by cottoncandyboys



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyboys/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Seungmin would be lying if he said he's not curious about the handsome boy with the leather jacket he keeps meeting at parties.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Golden Age Fic Fest





	Life of the party

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 067! 
> 
> title taken from an all time low song by the same name
> 
> i'd also like to thank the mods for all the patience with me and all the hard work you've put into this fest <3

Friday nights are usually the same.

Seungmin starts his evening by turning down Youngtaek's invitation to yet another party that's going on in some fraternity at the other side of campus. Then, after half an hour of Youngtaek's insisting how fun it is going to be and how he can get _free drinks_ , Seungmin gives in and leaves his best friend in the living room while he changes into something more party appropriate.

"I'm taking along these readings I need to do," Seungmin announces as he grabs his shoulder bag and Youngtaek shakes his head in amusement, since he knows Seungmin is a dedicated student it's no use trying to argue about it. "We're coming back before two, okay?"

"Of course," Youngtaek agrees, already used to Seungmin's self-imposed curfew, and they exit their shared apartment, walking to where the party is taking place as it is not so far and a little exercise is always good.

It's easy to spot the house, if not by the loud music then by the amount of people hanging out in the lawn and the flashing lights coming from inside. It looks so crowded that Seungmin asks himself if tonight he'll find a rather quiet place - as quiet as a party can be - so he can study in peace as he did last week where the party was somewhere else.

"Let's meet in front of the mailbox when it's a quarter to two, alright?" Youngtaek says and pats Seungmin's shoulder before taking off to find his other friends who are somewhere inside the house.

Now by himself, Seungmin makes his way to the drinks table, dodging the already drunk college students.

"Hey, Min," Joochan says, he's the one passing the drinks around and Seungmin stops right in front of him. "Fancy seeing you here," Seungmin laughs at his supposed joke. "What would you like tonight?"

"You're on drinks duty? I thought people were supposed to get their own drinks at parties. It's funny how you guys always do this," Seungmin asks, amused. "Do you have coke? I need to study and would rather not do it tipsy."

"Donghyun was supposed to be the one here tonight but he says he has a migraine so he's sleeping upstairs," Joochan answers and searches for what Seungmin requested. "I hate how Sungyoon wants the house super organized even when we're throwing a frat party and someone has to take care of the drinks so _nobody raids it_. Also, you're no fun, coke? On a Friday night? Studying?"

Even so, Joochan passes Seungmin the can and waves him goodbye before resuming what he was doing.

Finally with his drink in hands, Seungmin goes around the house in search of a less crowded place where the music doesn't feel like it's going to explode his eardrums. It's hard to find it - his usual place by the pool already taken - but he has been there enough times to know that upstairs is a little calmer than downstairs and that he's surely going to be able to study without major interruptions on that space between the staircase and Sungyoon's bedroom.

As Seungmin predicted, upstairs is a lot calmer. He sees a few people going back and forth - probably for the bathroom - but nothing that would distract him from his papers.

After a few minutes going through the microbiology textbook excerpt he printed yesterday, Seungmin looks up and sighs only to make eye contact with a stranger who trips on his feet and falls straight to the floor.

The sound of the impact is loud and the victim rolls around so they're staring at the ceiling, sprawling legs and arms. Seungmin is worried and slightly amused, he puts his things aside and stands up.

"I'm sorry," he says and offers a hand to the stranger, he has never seen this person before but Seungmin barely pays attention to people at parties so he wouldn't remember if he did. "Are you alright?"

The first thing Seungmin notices is the obnoxious bright red leather jacket then the handsome face that stares at him.

"I'm fine," he gets as reply and the stranger stands up in a fast motion,  
Seungmin only observes with curiosity. "I'm kinda clumsy so I'm used to tripping and falling."

Not knowing what to say, Seungmin laughs. "Sorry," he apologizes again so he doesn't create more awkward silence.

"Jangjun," the stranger says and Seungmin us confused for a second but quickly catches up and realizes that's the stranger's name.

"Seungmin," he introduces himself and reaches out for a handshake. Jangjun nods at him once and Seungmin retrieves his hand back to where it was a little embarrassed. After a few seconds of silence, Seungmin notices the fact that Jangjun's attention seems to be lost on the floor - he honestly looks drunk and Seungmin is sure he is.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Jangjun announces and goes down the stairs clumsily but without tripping and breaking anything, he doesn't even say goodbye and Seungmin feels a little offended. Nevertheless, Seungmin sits back down and resumes his studying.

When he checks the time on his phone it reads half past two, he gathers his things and shoves them inside the bag. Without a glance back, he leaves the house and waits until Youngtaek shows up by the mailbox. The place is not empty at all and there are lots of people hanging around still, he sees Jangjun gesticulating excitedly to some guys a few meters away, the jacket being what makes it easier for him to be spotted.

"You're here early," Youngtaek says from his left side, close to his ear and Seungmin jumps in surprise and pushes his friend away, grimacing at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Let's go? I'm super tired."

"Yes, let's go," Seungmin grabs Youngtaek's arm and pulls him towards their apartment.

When Youngtaek comes asking for his company to attend a birthday party that's being thrown just around the block, it's Wednesday evening and Seungmin is exhausted due to the exams he had earlier that day.

"I don't even know the birthday person?" Seungmin questions but Youngtaek does not waver, in fact, his smile only grows bigger.

"Of course you do! Didn't you and Keonhee take Microbial Genetics together last term?" Youngtaek says, already pulling the textbook away from Seungmin's hands and placing it carelessly on top of the desk. "Now, get changed, I'll be waiting in the living room."

It gives Seungmin no space for complaints. Youngtaek is getting bolder as time passes by and Seungmin fears the day that his friend is just going to take his arm and drag him to a party will be coming soon.

With no other option - he _is_ Keonhee's acquaintance after all -, Seungmin dresses up, it's just an outfit that will say that he put at least some effort but it's enough for him and Seungmin is sure nobody is going to notice that he's more appropriately dressed to go to the library rather than a party but that's just how things are - he is more of a library person after all.

"Hey," Seungmin interjects as soon as he steps into the living room, Youngtaek stands up and dusts his jeans even though there is no actual dust there. "How come Keonhee didn't come and invite me? Is it really okay for me to go?"

"He posted on twitter that he's throwing a party and that everyone is invited," Youngtaek explains and they're already leaving the apartment. Just as they leave the building, Seungmin can hear the music coming from the other side of the block, it's loud and he's scared as to how many people will be there, as far as he remembers Keonhee lives in a big apartment with two other guys but it's still an apartment.

"We didn't bring gifts," Seungmin says as realization hits him, it's a birthday party after all.

"He said no gifts needed, he just hopes we won't destroy the apartment," Youngtaek calms his friend down as they pass by the people lounging outside, some are sitting on the curb while others are leaning against the wall and chatting.

Keonhee lives on the ground floor, the front door opened with people coming in and out of the place. Seungmin feels slightly claustrophobic when he sees how crowded it is but he follows Youngtaek inside, wanting to at least greet his friend before he goes out to get fresh air.

It's easy to spot the birthday boy, Keonhee is a giant after all and he's loud, laughing by his boyfriend's side and chugging down what looks like….orange juice.

As soon as Keonhee sees him, Seungmin is pulled into a hug.

"You're here?" Keonhee exclaims and passes the orange juice to Hwanwoong. "I didn't know you went to parties."

"Not often," Seungmin laughs and Youngtaek wishes Keonhee happy birthday before darting off somewhere else, probably his other friends. Seungmin does the same, exiting the apartment after getting himself an electric blue drink that was being passed around, it's probably punch spiked up with some cheap alcohol but it tastes sweet and Seungmin is not going to complain.

Outside is lively and he sees a few familiar faces but nobody he's close enough to strike up comfortable conversation. Feeling rather tired, Seungmin sits down on the curb, a little farther from most of the noise but close enough that he's not isolated. He sips his drink and sighs, it feels weird not studying at parties but his important exams are already behind and he's able to relax a little.

He's halfway through his drink when he senses movement coming from his left, Seungmin turns to check and the first thing he sees is the red jacket.

"Hey," Jangjun greets with a smile, Seungmin nods and mumbles something back. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" Seungmin asks confused, he sees jangjun pointing to his plastic cup. "The punch?" Jangjun nods. "There's a big bowl inside the apartment."

Jangjun stands up before Seungmin can continue talking. "Thanks," he says with the same smile and leaves.

"Rude," Seungmin whispers to himself but doesn't think much of it, he's not friends with Jangjun so he sees no obligation in staying there with him. Besides, he even looks like he's popular with lots of friends while Seungmin is not popular and his friendships consist of Youngtaek and Joochan, sometimes Donghyun when he's not grumpy, but the important is quality over quantity, right? At least that's always what Seungmin tells himself wherever he thinks too much about this.

After all of the thinking, Seungmin drinks the remains of the punch on his cup and decides to go get more. He stands up and dusts his jeans, looking around in case he sees someone he can interact with but they're probably all inside.

"Where's Taek?" he mumbles and pushes through the mass of people in the center of the living room, the music is lower than before - probably because of the time but it's a building full of university students, he bets nobody really cares about the noise - but the proper illumination is off and it's hard to see with all the flickering lights. It's easy to get to the drinks table and Seungmin serves himself more alcohol, he gulps it all down and fills his cup again. Suddenly feeling hungry, he heads to the kitchen and finds a variety of unhealthy snacks, he grabs a handful of chips and darts off to find Youngtaek.

By the time Seungmin locates his friend, the chips are gone and the cup is empty again.

"Can we go home?" Seungmin says when he's by Youngtaek's side, he waves at the people in the circle and turns back to his friend. "I'm tired."

"Min, you're drunk?" Youngtaek says and gets the cup from Seungmin's hand, sniffing it and making a face. "Let's get you home."

The rest is more of a blur than anything else, Seungmin feels Youngtaek holding his arm as they exit the apartment, then they bump into someone and Seungmin bursts out laughing.

"Seungmin?" it's Jangjun again. "You fine right there?"

Seungmin blinks a few times and stares at the boy. Maybe it's the alcohol but Jangjun suddenly looks a lot more handsome than Seungmin thought he was when he saw him earlier.

"Yup," he replies and turns around, dragging Youngtaek with him and leaving Jangjun behind. No words are exchanged until they're inside the apartment. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make you something to eat and then we'll talk about how you know Lee Jangjun," Youngtaek says with a look that Seungmin knows too well - he wants to hear the gossip even if there's nothing to be said.

"I don't really know him though," Seungmin replies and throws himself down onto the couch.

"But he knows your name," Youngtaek says and enters the kitchen, Seungmin considers following him but he's too tired for it. "If you sleep I'm not going to make the food," is shouted from the kitchen and Seungmin groans, forcing himself back on his feet and dragging a stool along to the kitchen so he can sit down.

"I met him by accident at Sungyoon's party last week," Seungmin explains so he can get rid of Youngtaek's curiosity. "But I don't really know him, it's not like we're friends or anything."

Seungmin helps himself to a glass of water before sitting down.

"Besides, he seems to be popular, why would he want to be friends with me?" Seungmin lets it slip and bites his tongue, he sounded bitter and a little sad and he's sure Youngtaek caught that in his voice. _He's cute though_ , Seungmin thinks and drinks the rest of the water.

"So you think he's cute?" Youngtaek laughs, focused on making what seems to be instant noodles. "I knew something was up."

"Nothing is up," Seungmin says, trying his best to remain calm. That's why he rarely drinks, he always ends up running his mouth like this and saying things he didn't want to say out loud. "Can't I think someone is cute?"

"Of course you can," Youngtaek finally replies after some silence. "It's just that it's unusual of you, you never bother with this stuff," he puts the food in a bowl and motions for them to go to the living room. "Here."

The food is steaming and Seungmin sits by the coffee table, their usual eating place since there is no dining table in their apartment. "Thanks."

They don't touch the subject again and Seungmin doesn't think about it until he's under his covers. It takes him a few extra minutes to fall asleep but when he does he dreams of red leather jackets and loud music.

It's a week later that Youngtaek knocks on Seungmin's room early in the evening. He knows it's his cue to turn down the invitation to the party and surely be rigid and not give in in the end.

"Sungyoon is having another party," Youngtaek says when he has Seungmin's attention. "Wanna go? Please?"

 _No_.

"Sure, why not?" Seungmin says and sighs, he curses himself in his head but he'd be kidding himself if he said he didn't want to see Jangjun again even if they're not even going to talk properly.

"Plea- wait, you said yes?" Youngtaek looks confused for a second but then realization comes across his features and Seungmin is close to backing away and staying home after all. "I can't believe this," he says and Seungmin sighs again. "Get ready then and I'll be in the living room, five minutes."

Seungmin hates himself for this but he'd be lying if he said that in the end he didn't enjoy going to those parties, after all that's where he sees his other acquaintances - like Keonhee and Hwanwoong, sometimes Jungwoo and Seungkwan too - even if he'd rather be studying.

He's ready fast and both leave the apartment chatting about their day.

"Hey, can I hang out with you this time?" Seungmin asks, since he didn't bring his readings or anything that he could occupy his time with, he doesn't know what to do and he's not familiar about how to navigate at college parties.

"Of course," Youngtaek looks excited and Seungmin softens, maybe he hasn't been making proper effort to spend time with his best friend aside from their daily encounters - since they live in the same apartment. "You remember my friends, right? All we do is talk but it's usually fun."

"I remember Wooyoung and Yeonjun," Seungmin recalls the boys that he has met a few times. "Not sure about the others."

"There's also Kevin, Changmin, Juyeon and Chanhee," he tells Seungmin and then Youngtaek is waving at a group of boys, Seungmin just hopes he will remember the names.

It's a lot more enjoyable than Seungmin expected it to be. Youngtaek's friends are funny and all of them have the most absurd anecdotes Seungmin has ever heard, it even beats Seungkwan's crazy antics.

When Seungmin excuses himself to get something to drink and go outside by the pool for a few minutes, he sees himself crossing paths with Jangjun again, it even seems like everything is planned.

"Hi again," Jangjun says and Seungmin wonders why they always meet when they're both alone - except for last time with Youngtaek. "Seungmin."

"Hey," he replies and starts feeling his hands sweat a little. "Fancy seeing you here, do you always come to these parties?"

God, is Seungmin trying to flirt? It's so obvious that he wants to run and hide, it'd've been less embarrassing if he had drank some alcohol beforehand.

"I mean, yeah?" Jangjun replies and leans against the wall, Seungmin gulps. "I _am_ a pretty social person after all, as someone who's doing communications and media as a major should be, I think."

"Nice," Seungmin says and he is _sure_ he is making a fool of himself right now. "I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me."

He bows slightly and runs back inside, Youngtaek looks confused since Seungmin said he'd be back in fifteen minutes but doesn't question him. He spends the rest of the night self-conscious but entertained, he's glad he has decided to come and interact with Youngtaek's friends.

The next time Seungmin sees Jangjun is not at a party.

It's weird because Seungmin has never seen him at campus before and now he's staring down at him, asleep on the grass.

He wonders if it's creepy but the weather is changing and Seungmin would feel guilty if he doesn't wake Jangjun up before it starts raining.

"Hey," he mumbles and clears his throat when the boy doesn't move an inch. "Hey!"

Jangjun jolts awake and nearly loses one of his sneakers by how hard he kicks the air.

"What the-" Jangjun is about to curse when he locks eyes with Seungmin. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Seungmin replies and looks around awkwardly. "It's going to rain soon, I thought I should warn you so you're not woken up by the raindrops."

"Nice, thanks," Jangjun stands up and grabs his belongings that were by his side on the grass. "I haven't seen you at the last party at Sungyoon's," it's been two weeks since Seungmin has gone to a party, too busy worrying about the amount of assignments he suddenly had.

"Uh, yeah," Seungmin rubs his fingers. "I had biochem things to study, you know, it's nice but it's hell so I couldn't go."

Jangjun nods but looks skeptical, as if Seungmin's words were fake. "I don't think biochem is nice but if you say so, who am I to argue," he finally says and Seungmin laughs because almost nobody in his class likes it so it's understandable. "Are you busy? Wanna get some coffee?"

Now, is Jangjun asking him out or what? Seungmin feels himself blush and hopes it is not too obvious.

"Sorry, I can't," he says despite wanting to say yes. "I have a group project to finish and it's due tomorrow," Jangjun's smile falters and Seungmin feels bad for turning him down when he's the one who approached him and has been wanting to get to know him better. "But how about tomorrow? I don't have any urgent assignments to finish."

"Meet me at the entrance with the fountain, by the arts building," Jangjun says and checks his phone. "I gotta go now, have fun with your project."

And he leaves just like that, exactly like the first time they met. Seungmin smiles to himself and makes his way to the library, hoping he'll be able to focus and not keep thinking about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
